Blood and Chocolate
by VinnyJimmy
Summary: This story is about Mello and Matt and their relationship and how everything is between the two...
1. Chapter 1

…

He lay cold, naked, and bruised on the floor as some blood stained the white tiled floor. There was nothing he could see past the tears and the memories he tried to bring back of happier times. As he lay there gasping and trying to catch his breath the heavy boots could be heard outside of the apartment down the hall. There was coffee spilled over the laptop the redhead used for his investigation and gaming as a cigarette remained in the ashtray, merely ashes now, nothing more. 'Pound, pound pound' was all he heard against the floor as his ear lay against the tile and his hands struggled to lay flat and his arms shook from exhaustion and pain. 'I have to get up.' He thought to himself as he finally managed to sit up and see some crimson on the floor that was coming from a small stab wound that didn't need medical attention, just cleaning. The pounding was only getting louder as the redhead scurried once he was on his feet to pull his clothes on over him clumsily and replace his goggles over his eyes. Instantly he found himself back in the kitchen cleaning up the red with an old, ragged sponge. 'Please let him forgive me.' Matt felt tears wanting to stream down his face, but he ignored that emotion and just focused on cleaning up to make the blonde happy.

…

The chocolate made a snapping sound as he trudged down the hallway. It was like this almost every single day now. He remembered being in the Wammy Orphanage with the red head and even the albino that was his enemy that always challenged him, made him second best. The only thing he had won was the redhead. His hand reached the doorknob and he recalled the events that happened before he stormed out of the apartment room. 'He shouldn't have been so stupid and lazy.' He mumbled under his breath and just sighed out as he opened the door to find the redhead on his knees cleaning up the mess. He always looked so childish with his hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, and goggles covering his eyes. It was even more childish when he would play his games or make mistakes, which was less than often due to his fear of the fury his blonde lover held.

…So much hate, not enough love…

…

Slowly he strode over to where Matt remained and didn't say anything as he came through the door. 'You could say hi.' Mello's voice rumbled and slightly growled as he clutched onto the red hair and pulled roughly on it. 'Hello, sorry I was trying to clean this up.' His voice was so shaky, yet brave as he answered somewhat loudly. The blonde smirked and threw his head downward, but Matt's face didn't hit off of anything for once. 'That's better.' He could feel his anger rising, but he still regretted how he treated that angel that cleaned his own blood off the floor. The smell of chocolate and blood was all too familiar at this point.

…

It was a while before Matt had cleaned up the mess that was made during Mello's fit of rage and he opened his laptop to turn it on, but it was shot, the coffee destroyed it. A sigh was released from him as he lay the laptop down again and glided over to his lover. On his knees, he never saw himself as an equal to Mello, he rested his chin on the blonde's knees. As always he was eating the milk chocolate bar as he looked down to see the large goggle covered eyes looking at him. His love for Matt was strong, but his anger and jealousy got the best of him and he knew it. There he was, loyal as he always was just sitting there staring up at what could be considered his master, or as he called him 'his' king. Fingers ran through the fiery hair, but no words were exchanged. He was a good pet.

…


	2. Chapter 2

…

Ever since they left the Wammy House he never really mentioned his one sheepishly friend, Near. Although they kept in contact it was bare minimum and Near was saddened that he hadn't seen that smile and those emerald green eyes. The last time he called he was abruptly hung up on and he hadn't heard from Matt, but from Mello. His usual self with the violence and the death threats as he screamed at the young man and on the other line Near could hear sobs of the one he always wanted, but let him get away.

…

It was late and as Mello stripped down out of the usual leather Matt was already dressed for bed. He fiddled with a game on his handheld device and Mello felt somewhat happy as he watched him with the slight smile on his face. When Matt smiled it warmed his heart, but due to his nature, he made it so Matt repressed that smile, even the small ones. Once he stood next to the redhead he looked up and turned off his game and turned to face him. His hands gently rested on Mello's hips and his lips touched the bare skin above Mello's boxers. Love was something he held so dear to his heart, and the blonde was his heart… His love.

…

Those eyes were so focused on the blurs of red and pale, bruised flesh. 'My Matty.' He muttered as his fingers ran through his hair. It had been a long time since he had treated Matt like an equal, but he was still jealous, still angry at him contacting the one and only person he hated with all of his being. 'You deserved what you got.' He broke himself away from the loving touch of Matt and moved away. 'Out to the living room and do keep up with your work. There is no time for napping.' Matt eagerly nodded, hoping to redeem himself, but even he knew he would fuck up again.

…

With the late hours, Matt tried to regain focused on his work, but it was hard since he hadn't slept well. With Mello's sex drive, and always leaving Matt to stay up late it made things hard on him. Wear and tear was what he was becoming accustomed to and everyday Mello saw the brightness in Matt's eyes fade more and more. Once he started to doze he knew he didn't stand a chance against his bodies wants and he figured only 10 minutes, but 10 minutes turned into dawn and Mello's rage began to flare upon seeing the drool coming from the side of the redhead's mouth.

…

Slam!

…

Matt felt the pain as he hit the floor and realized that those 10 minutes turned into a whole night of sleeping. Wondering if it was worth lifting his head off the floor the blonde kicked him harshly in the ribcage and as Matt let out a yelp and started to feel the pain overwhelm his side, it didn't stop Mello's anger. There was no point to beg, no point to fight and as Mello straddled him and punched him over and over, and all he could taste was blood he would sputtered the words 'I am sorry.' and 'I love you.' Hit after hit, Matt felt some bones crack, felt blood rush, and when he saw the silver of the blade he wasn't sure if he would survive or not.

'If you kill me at least I will die in your arms right?'

…


	3. Chapter 3

…

Once again he lay on the floor naked, bruised, and bleeding, but it was different. The blonde kicked the redhead's side, but he didn't whimper, never cried out, and his eyes remained closed. Grumbling, he turned on his heels and left the apartment room, leaving Matt in a pool of blood that he hadn't even noticed.

…

Hours passed and the room was cold, more so freezing than being cold. He tried to move, but for the first time he realized that this was harder than the last. Coughing, he tasted blood and just began to cry out, but they were raspy and didn't even put a dent in the air. All he could smell was the copper scent of the crimson liquid. Matt wasn't sure what exactly pushed him to the edge, but as he lay there thinking he always knew he would love the blonde, even look past his flaws, past his violence, because they were everything to each other. All they had was each other to depend on.

'Please come hold me.'

No one was there.

…

When Mello walked into the room he was beyond shocked to see Matt still lying on the floor, unmoved. Something was wrong. Instantly he ran over and shook the redhead and saw all the blood. This time he had taken it too far. He held Matt close, even though the blood was smearing onto the usual black leather he wore. 'No Matt wake up.' Utterly desperate he kept trying to wake the freezing body. Slowly his eyes opened and his hand weakly clutched onto the rosary beads.

'At least you are holding me as I die.'

…

Mello screamed 'No.' Repetitively, but it was no use as Matt uttered the words 'I love you.' And slipped into death forever… 'Don't leave me you fucking bastard I am so sorry.' He screamed at the limp body he held so close to him. Near was right, as always… Always number one. Mello always destroyed everything he touched and as the blood continued to leak from the lifeless corpse. His chocolate bar was tainted with the crimson, but he didn't care. His broken angel deserved so much more and the worst thing was… Out of everything.

Matt had always made Mello number one.

…


	4. Chapter 4

…

There was nothing more he could do as he packed away the last few things of Matt's. The blonde regretted everything that had happened and he luckily got away with the murder by blaming it on someone who 'broke' in while he was gone. It worked so well. He kept cleaning and that is when he found a small box in the corner of the closet… Dirty and covered in dust. It read 'Pictures'. Shuffling through the photos they were all from the Wammy House and he sighed out as he found a picture of him, Matt, and Near all smiling so brightly. Near… He needed to tell him… Needed to tell him that Matt was gone.

…

He sat in his room with the two finger puppets, setting them on a tower he had made. The redhead always made him smile and to think he chose Mello over him. It was a long time since he had even heard his voice and just looking at the small puppet with the goggles and red hair broke his heart. There were times where they would sneak into a private room and kiss, even touch, but they never made love because Matt was so loyal. Loyal to Mello. As he sat there he heard knocking on his door and slowly he made his way to it and he just sighed out as he opened it to see the blonde who despised him. He held a small box that read 'Pictures'. What was this about?

…

Slowly he moved out of the blondes way so he could come in, but Mello just stood there and shoved the box towards Near. 'Take it I don't want it.' Near tilted his head as he held the box in one hand and twirled his curl with the other. It was in Matt's handwriting and Near was becoming more curious as Mello turned on his heel and began to storm off. What was the big deal anyways? Mello was always so dramatic.

…

Once he was alone again he sat in the middle of the room and hesitantly opened the lid of the box to see a white piece of paper folded up. He opened it and the words killed him slowly, but surely… 'Matt is dead…' The words slipped past his lips. Tears came from his closed eyes and he began to wish that he could have been first this one time, not second. This was the worst 2nd place ribbon he every received and it was the very first one he got. He picked up the small puppet that represented Matt and kissed it gently.

'Mello never deserved you.'

…

The pictures made Near miss him more already and he just sighed. There was no bringing him back and he knew this was Mello's fault. It figured that he was too late. He would always remember his first kiss with Matt and as he sat there with the photographs across the floor he felt tears run down his emotionless face.

The boy who never cried shed tears for the first and last time in his life.

'I always loved you so much more.'

…


End file.
